


Definitely Not Scary

by ShadowMaker



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, really thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMaker/pseuds/ShadowMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing Akashi in the last game of the Winter Cup was somehow easier than socializing with him at Kuroko's birthday party. At least he had known sort of what to expect. The boy sitting beside him with a drink in his hand was completely different. He laughed at Kouki's jokes and engaged in friendly conversation. Yep, looks like Kuroko was right: he's a totally different person now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not Scary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BewareTheIdesOfMarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdesOfMarch/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my lovely friend [authenticparanoidghosts](http://authenticparanoidghosts.tumblr.com) because I love her and we have spent so many hours on headcanons.

The last thing Kouki expects at Kuroko's birthday party is to be seated next to the one and only Akashi Seijuurou for the duration of the evening. He definitely anticipated more people than just the Seirin crew to come, half suspected the Generation of Miracles would show up, but never once did he even consider making small talk with the emperor himself. It was almost like Akashi had made a beeline for him after exchanging pleasantries with the rest of the group. The next 20 minutes were spent in awkward silence while dinner was being served.

Just as Kouki decided to break the quiet and comment on Kagami's eating competition with Aomine, Akashi turned to him and offered a genuine smile. Somehow Kouki could just tell it was genuine. That sent a small shiver down his spine. "I remember you from our game. Furihata Kouki, was it? I hope to face you again." Kouki shakily raised his arm to meet Akashi's outstretched hand in a handshake.

"Li- Likewise!" Kouki managed and dropped his arm again abruptly. Something akin to disappointment-- or was it regret?-- flashed across Akashi's face before he lowered his arm too. The awkward silence resumed. It created pressure between them. The air felt heavy and Kouki tried to find a way to restart conversation with the boy next to him, because as terrifying as he might be, it was still much better than having him not speak at all. "How did the games with Kuroko go? I mean, uh, you met up with all your old teammates-- what I'm trying to say is, how was it?" Dear god. He was wrong, silence was much better than this.

Akashi wasn't phased by the stammering. "It went very well. It was nice to play together with them all again. I've missed it." There was that smile again. Seeing him smile like that was a wonder. The rest of the evening fared much better. As the evening wore on, it became easier to talk to Akashi. They fell into a kind of comfortable rhythm that lasted right until it was time to leave. 

After goodbyes were exchanged, with most of Seirin spending the night at Kagami's house, the rest of the partygoers headed out. Himuro and Murasakibara hailed a cab, Midorima and Takao loaded onto that god forsaken rickshaw, and Kise pulled Aomine over to the courts for a little bit of one-on-one, leaving Kouki to walk with Akashi, who was apparently staying in a hotel near his apartment. The only thing is that the road's been closed so they have to take a roundabout route on the subway.

Kouki goes to pay for his ticket, but Akashi grabs his wrist lightly. "Please let me, you are the one escorting me home." Kouki tries to protest, considering how many things are wrong with that statement. He is not 'escorting' anyone, they just happen to be going the same direction, and Akashi isn't even going home. Kouki decides later that it makes up for Akashi falling asleep on him in the train.

They'd only been sitting in the empty car for a couple minutes before Kouki noticed that Akashi's eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging slightly open. He looked vulnerable, less imposing. Definitely much younger, and not at all like the menace that made Kouki tremble on the court. Akashi was... cute. God forbid he actually admit it to the emperor, but he wasn't so scary after all. The could be friends even.

Kouki gingerly lifted Akashi's head so he could rest on Kouki's shoulder instead of the train's cold metal wall. It was much better for his neck that way, and besides, Kouki enjoyed feeling Akashi's breathing a little bit. What Kouki couldn't see was the small, fond smile Akashi now had on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
